Muffin, dude's a giant douche
Muffin Muffin was a member on the site Batwave Central and is the creator of The Creation Central section. What's known about his real life is that he's 13 and comes from Egypt. He joined the forums on the first day of April 2013 Personality He claims that his personality is based on the people around him, their personalites and how they treat him, thus he has no real personality of his own. His personality changed from an emotional confused child (On the official Arkham City forums), to a perverted unfunny brat(Also on the official Arkham City forums) and then to a brooding sarcastic person.When around Batwave Central members, he likes to act above his age, to be more exact he tries to act mature. He's also known for having a hate against the current generation of basically everything, children, music,marketing, etc. When he's on a rant, and he usually is on a rant, he tends to have a sarcastic take on it. Hobbies Muffin states that he loves writing, such as writing fanfics(in his own style) and rants. He's mainly a PC gamer, he likes to make videos but is usually too busy and/or lazy to upload them. He also for some reason likes to keep saying things that had just happened in his personal life like his half-sister's wedding, etc. He loves to argue with people and is usually the last one to stop arguing. He is also known to love the game Team Fortress 2 and once created a whole thread about it in the official Arkham City forums. Interaction with other members Muffin doesn't get along with most of the members, mainly due to bad first interactions with the forum members on the official Arkham City forums. He mainly fights with Link, strangely enough they instantly forget about a fight they had and get along fine, only to fight again a few minutes later. Muffin states that this is like a batman-joker relationship, that although they fight all the time, they get along just fine right after it as if nothing happened, like if their fights are a hobby or a game. On the other hand with the member BatmanInc, he doesn't like interacting with him, mostly because Inc has a hate for him (more than the rest of the members) because of his bad first interaction with him, Muffin usually tries to start off friendly with him, only for Inc to knock him off and they engage in a fight that lasts for a lot of pages. He is known to keep claiming that the member Hashirama is awesome because of his respect for him and because Hashirama stood up for him when Muffin first joined the official Arkham City forums and was the first one who wanted him back when Muffin( at the time iamvengance) was banned. Muffin is also known to have high respect for the member Archangel because of Archangel's wise personality and because he has a lot of interest in Psychology and History, something he and Muffin share in common. The rest of the members interaction towards him are most of the time normal, excluding some members who also have a hate against him and like to ignore him and sometimes doing things that don't fit with what he did because of their hate against him, for example when the member Vanellope stated that she thinks the movie Finding Nemo is bad, he replied, "Did she say that Finding Nemo is bad?Is that.....Is that even legal?" Only to have something that he found disagreeable happen. Quit from the forums On the fifth of July 2013, Muffin quit the forums, because he found posts that date back to late 2012-early 2013, that have all the members making fun of him and saying that they don't want him invited to Batwave Central( at the time it was a private site and could only be joined by getting invited to it, but after mid March 2013, the site went public and then he joined on the first day of April 2013), he said that although that was a long time ago, their treatment towards him proves that they still don't want him here, and so, he made a thread titled Farewell, which linked to the posts that had the members stating that they don't want him and making fun of him, he said his goodbyes to the members who treated him badly the most, and stated that he will " Return to Steam, where I belong" . After a few days the thread was locked due to the member Hiya(Sonic at the time) defending him that people are dying in his country, which is a political topic, which is against the rules, and thus the thread was locked. Muffin still posted a few comments on the thread Crazy Conversations, the Arkham Origins section, and the Creation Central to continue writing and finishing his fanfic. After early August, he has disappeared completely.